1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a well-known technology (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-095971 (JP 2015-095971 A)), a charger is connected to an electric power supply circuit having a plurality of batteries, and each battery is charged through the charger.